She stole my cloak!
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: A One shot, Ginny has a lousy time at a ball, will Draco be the one to make her night special? Or will she just walk off in his cloak!


Idk I kinda just had this pop into my head, R&R- PS **THIS IS A ONE SHOT!**

* * *

"Pumpkin head! Stupid Cho! Bloody fool!" Ginny rambled off as her long turquoise dress robes fluttered about her ankles. She kept running until she felt the gates to the quidditch field. "Come on damn door please work." She begged as she pushed against the heavy door leading into the changing rooms.

Stepping around the benches and back into the cool winter air, Ginny walked toward the very center where that morning, Harry had asked her to the ball. She twirled on the spot, her tears spinning away from her.

"Weasley?" Malfoy smirked as he leaned over the edge of the stands watching her dance. She didn't notice him as she raised her arms gracefully and swung gently. Her hair blew in the wind and Draco found himself hypnotized by her movements.

Her eyes were closed as snow flakes began to fall, brushing the grass. They clung delicately to her eye lashes as she let her arms fall to her sides, her knees bending forward, allowing her body to fall softly onto the field.

Draco turned away, intending to venture back into the bloody winter ball but something stopped him, sobs were filling the cold air as he turned to listen.

* * *

"I hate him! Bloody bastard!" Ginny let her makeup run as tears flew off her cheeks once again, splashing the quickly falling snow. _Thump, thump, thump. _Ginny's head snapped up as she rubbed messily at her eyes, as she resembled a raccoon, standing and running toward the stands, underneath she went as Draco Malfoy stepped onto the field.

Ginny's eyes widened as he turned to look at her, he was frowning. Stepping feebly out from under the wooden stands she refused to look him in the eyes. "Uh Weasley? You are aware that you are in a dress, with no sleeves, no coat, and uhm no shoes in the snow?"

Ginny blushed bashfully, redness heating her cheeks. Malfoy smirked; she was so easy to tease. Stepping mutely from the stands, she simply watched him. He turned away from her, looking straight into the sky, he pushed his hands into his pants' pockets, and she noticed his tie was undone, the first few shirt buttons open; he had his cloak fastened with a gold clip around his neck.

"So why were you so upset Weaslette?" Draco sneered as he turned to face her again. "Why should I tell you Malfoy?!" She said fiercely meeting his eyes. "Well you ought to tell someone, I mean do I look like one to black mail?" he smirked as he released a small humorless laugh.

"Well I don't know why, but I'll tell you…" She said slowly, fiddling with the clasp on her purse. "Okay, so are you going to do it before or after we freeze?" Ginny almost smiled. "Well you see…"

_FLASHBACK(AS GINNY TELLS A STORY)_

"_Hey Gin…" Harry greeted her, his eyes anxious looking and almost frightful. "Hey Harry. What's up?" Harry looked away shyly. "Can you come here? I'm talking to everyone about, uh strategy."_

"_Sure Harry!" Ginny smiled brightly. Stepping into the bright day Harry turned and Ginny saw he was very pale. "You okay?" She asked concerned. Nodding mutely Harry opened his mouth "D-D-Do-youwannagotothe-b-b-all with-m-me?" Ginny smiled as she nodded. _

"_Uh great! I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7:30, right before the ball!" Turning and running out of the gates, Harry left Ginny to skip off to her room to get ready._

_Before Ginny knew it; Harry was knocking quietly on her door. Opening the door with a twirl Harry caught his breath, she was wearing sparkling turquoise dress robes, and the hem and neckline were embroidered with tiny silver gems, so she shined when the light caught her. Picking up her purse she took Harry's arm and they went down to the ball together._

"_Hello Hermione!" She greeted her friend cheerily. She waved back from where she stood with Ron. "So uhm would you care- uh uh I mean __like__ to dance" Ginny laughed openly as she took his hand and he led her as they made their way to the center of the room._

_Ginny leaned against Harry's chest as he smiled and looked over her head. "Drinks Gin?" He asked suddenly pulling apart. "Uhm alright, I'll go wait at the table with Luna." Walking away Ginny met Luna who was sitting with Roger Davies at a nearby table. _

"_Hello Ginny…" Luna said dreamily from her conversation with her date. "Hey Luna, Roger, I didn't know you two were together!" Luna nodded grinning as she took Rogers hand. "Yes, Roger has always loved reading the Quibbler, apparently he deeply admired my article on Fairy winged Snaminals; they're quite fascinating really…" Ginny resisted the urge to laugh as Roger became immersed in his date's explanation of the odd creature. _

* * *

"_Where's Harry?" She wondered aloud. Suddenly a gust of wind blew in from where someone was venturing outside. Walking nonchalantly to the punch bowl she found no one there, and Harry was no where in sight except for a Ravenclaw seventh year; Maxwell Bradley. "Have you seen Harry Potter by here per chance?" She asked kindly. _

"_Potter?!?" He spat. "Yeah I've seen him! With my girlfriend!" Ginny looked confused as he provided an explanation. "I came here with Cho Chang tonight, we've been seeing each other for about a month and I thought things were going great, we went to get some drinks and Potter shows up and Cho unlinks her arm from mine and takes his hand as she greets him with a KISS! She takes his hand and they went outside! I followed and asked what the bloody hell that was all about and she said that she thought we were just hanging out this past month and tonight was just a fun evening between friends. She's been dating Potter for a month and a half!" He stalked away leaving Ginny to stare at the doors where Harry was standing._

_Marching forth and pushing the doors open where she found Harry and Cho standing inches away from each other, his arms around her waist, and her hands wound behind his neck, growing closer, oblivious to those around them until Ginny finally sobbed. "Gin!" Harry exclaimed, breaking the embrace._

"_Save it Potter! Just leave me alone!" Ginny tried to run away but Harry caught her arm. "Listen! Just listen to me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I led you on, I've been seeing Cho for a while, and we didn't know how to spend tonight so we figured if we both just came with dates… it would be okay. Cho didn't want to break it off with Max so…" He was at a loss for words as Ginny wrenched her arm away. _

* * *

"Wow, Potter… That heartless, I don't give him enough credit…" Draco trailed off as the snow surrounded them. "Draco! I just poured the most embarrassing night of my life to you and you take Harry's side!" Ginny shrieked, shivering from where she sat cross legged on the grass.

"Quiet! Take a joke, woman! Gods…" Ginny turned to look at him as she rubbed the goose bumps on her arms. "Ugh just take this!" Draco said pulling his cloak off from his shoulders, wrapping it around the girl in front of him who simply looked at him incredulously.

"I don't want to be killed by your brother for letting you freeze, don't take it as a kind gesture." Draco sneered. "Thanks…" She muttered wrapping the cloak tightly around her.

"Like I said 'don't take it as a kind gesture'." Ginny shrugged as Draco asked: "So, Weaslette, now what?" Ginny looked at him, confused. "Well everyone thought the dream team had found all its soul mates. Granger and your brother, and you and Pot head. This leaves you out in the cold." He gestured to the winter wonderland around them; "Literally." Ginny bit back a smile as she listened.

"So? Wont you miss things like this?" Draco stood up and held his hand to her, as she extended her hand toward him, shaking. Placing his arm gently about her waist as she took his shoulder they revolved slowly on the spot, the snowflakes dropping mutely around and on them. Pulling away Ginny shook her head, hard. "N-no. That I can do without. The whole jerk turning nice thing is a bit odd too, might I add."

Sitting back down on the grass with her Draco shrugged. "I can be a gentleman when I want to be you know." Ginny smiled. "Oh really? I'll bet you're never a gentleman to Pansy on your dates." Ginny smirked.

"Think so, do you? Well let me show you how I act on _any_ date." Standing back up, Draco mutely pulled Ginny up toward him, pretending to open a door for her, as he mimed removing her coat and pulling out her chair. "You do look lovely this evening…" He murmured kissing the top of her hand politely. "Now how have you been?" It lasted for about fifteen minutes until he danced with her once again, holding her close, inhaling her scent. "And of course; gentleman 101- walking a lady to her door, to say goodnight..."

Taking her arm kindly he walked a few feet before kissing her cheek quickly muttering a goodnight as he turned to look at her. "Now, still think I'm not a gentleman?"

Ginny finally giggled as she nodded her head. "Good now, you being a proper lady, I don't quite know…" Hitting his arm playfully she threw back her head and laughed. "You don't do that much you know…" Draco said quietly watching her.

"Do what?" She smiled. "That." He pointed to her. "You don't just laugh when you're the only one laughing, you don't just smile because you want to… You look around and make sure everyone else is too…" Draco moved a bit closer to her as she thought about his strange statement.

"It seems like you don't do _that_ either." Ginny pointed out once they were just mere inches apart. "What?" he questioned smiling. "The same thing as me, you don't be blunt and say what you're feeling, or do something… Uhm what's the word? _Impulsive! Heat of the moment!" _Draco smirked as he touched his lips against hers. "You sure? And by the way you still havent answered what you are going to do."

"Well, I don't know. Being single is alright I suppose… It's getting bloody cold though. Th-thanks for listening… D-D-D-Dr-Draco…" Running off in the direction of the castle Draco watched her retreating back until he felt a chill down his spine. "Bloody woman took my cloak!"


End file.
